Seppukumaru
Seppukumaru is the villain from the game Ganbare Goemon: Kirakira Douchuu. He also made an appearance in the Mystical Ninja Goemon anime, where he was the main antagonist for the first part of the series. Personality In the anime, he was most remembered for his constant need to commit ritual suicide. Despite this though, he was extremely determined to defeat Goemon. As well as having a constant need to commit "seppuku," Seppukumaru was also a very vain character, who would refer to himself as "the sexiest man from both worlds." Fighting Abilities In the anime, he is seen holding his own against Goemon for short periods of time, only to be overwhelmed; however, in the game, he could only be beaten by the G-team summoning Impact. In the fight that ensued, he was shown to have enormous strength, as he would heave gigantic metallic spheres (looking suspiciously similar to the Death Star) from his space ship at Impact. Weapons He is seen in the anime fighting with his Seppuku blade, or just using brute strength. On one occasion he used a flute to summon birds to pester people. Though he used it only once, he appears to use the "rage gauge" as a source of power, as he used it to trap the police. Ganbare Goemon: Kirakira Douchuu Impact disappears. Goemon, Ebisumaru, Yae, and Omitsu visit the Wise Man to celebrate his 98th birthday. After surprising him (and Sasuke who was... dressed up for the occasion) the doorbell rings. The Wise Man answers, and looks up to see Impact kneeling over, greeting him. He informs the lot that for the past while, he was on 'Planet Impact,' a place where everyone seems to look like him, only human sized, and they seemed to greet Impact as their ruler. His reign as a king was cut short when the planet was invaded and overthrown by 'Seppukumaru' and his forces, who took over the four moons around Planet Impact and set up a barrier around it. Thus, Impact has returned, and asks the Goemon crew for help, to defeat Seppukumaru and free 'his people'. Ready for adventure once more, the four of them naturally accept. Pleased and grateful to them, Impact stands and turns around, but his leg slams into the Wise Man's temple, and topples it over by accident. Apologizing, he takes off into space with Goemon, Ebisumaru, Sasuke and Yae, leaving the Wise Man to rebuild his home. Arriving at the planet, Impact drops the four off, each on one of the moons, Goemon on the Desert Moon, Ebisumaru on the Forest Moon, Sasuke on the Ice Moon, and Yae on the Water Moon. The four soon find that Seppukumaru is obsessed with all kinds of sports, as his compounds and fortress are littered with various sports themes. Along the way, Goemon meets up with a Tanuki who impersonates Omitsu, Ebisumaru runs into his eternal rival, Obisumaru, Sasuke goes on an errand to deliver medication to some patients, and Yae goes shopping for an odd clan of executioners. Eventually, they all meet up with his four, egg-shaped, henchmen, and to destroy each Moon's barrier, they defeat them all one by one, in 'combat.' One challenges Impact to a bungee jumping match, the second presents him with an odd guessing game, the third races Impact across a track, and the fourth forces them to play a variation of Puyo Puyo. After toppling the barrier, they all arrive in Planet Impact. The four then run into Seppukumaru's four henchmen again, who yell at them, and seem to tell them how to find their master, then disappear. Finally reaching his domain, they fight through revised versions of the various sports fortresses they toppled before, and finally, face Seppukumaru in a showdown. It isn't a traditional battle, however, as the four and Impact are on the planet's surface, while Seppukumaru is high above on the deck of his spaceship. Seppukumaru hefts a gigantic black sphere and hurls it at Impact and the fate of Planet Impact was decided by a game of catch. Impact barely manages to catch the sphere, and tosses it back at Seppukumaru, who catches it, but his spaceship is damaged each time it happens. Eventually, the ship can't handle it, and breaks apart. In a final 'sports play' Seppukumaru threatens to commit... seppuku, plummeting towards Planet Impact, and potentially destroying it when he dies. Not allowing the planet to be destroyed, Impact leaves the Goemon crew behind, and flies up to catch the evil sportslord. He succeeds in catching him, but he knows that as long as Seppukumaru lives, Planet Impact, and the rest of the Universe would be in danger, so while he has him in his clutches, Impact flies towards the sun, to kill the both of them. Along the way, Impact sadly remembers all the good times he had with Goemon and the others, but is adamant to kill himself and his enemy for the good of all. Seppukumaru criticizes Impact that that is not the proper way to play the seppuku sports game. Impact then foolishly reveals to him that seppuku isn't a sport. Angered by that, Seppukumaru breaks free, and punches Impact away, and flies off. Impact failed to kill Seppukumaru, though he realizes he is still alive. The others start laughing at Impact, because being so close to the sun frazzled his hair, so it looks more afro-y than usual, and they say he looks like a 'Dancer'. Taking the comment to heart, Impact turns into a disco-dancer, and boogies for the remainder of the credits. Role in Anime Seppukumaru is Lord Makuamuuge's henchman, until he is replaced by Dr. Mudanashi due to his repeated failures. At the end of most his attempts of beating Goemon and releasin Makuamuuge, he usually tries to commit seppuku but fails due to the four Tsujigiri or random occurrences. Before being replaced by Dr. Mudanashi and Protein, he desperately asks Makuamuuge if he can commit seppuku. Makuamuuge simply replies, "Absolutely not!" and sends Seppukumaru to the Muuge hole to repeat his training. He was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa in the original version, and David Born in the English dub. External links http://www.rpgclassics.com/~onlinelife/VLGoemonTimeline.html Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parody/Homage